An antiskid device is mounted by slipping from the side on to a wheel of a stationary motor vehicle upon mounting. However, the antiskid device cannot be introduced under the tire base without lifting or moving the wheel. After assembly, therefore, a zone of the antiskid means is located alongside the wheel base--i.e., this zone of the antiskid device must be able to yield are enough laterally during assembly. The zone is then displaced automatically on to the wheel running surface only after assembly when the motor vehicle is started.
It has been found that with prior art antiskid device constructions, the antiskid device cannot yield readily enough in the zone of the tire base, so that unskilled personnel mounting the antiskid device often have assembly difficulties.